Memories About Our Father
by Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat.. tentang idola kita yang sudah berada jauh dari ayah tercinta.. story 1. Zhang Yixing /DLDR/RnR please..


.  
hanya cerita singkat

.

.

.

About Our Idol and their father

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.  
Zhang Yixing -Lay EXO M

.

.

.

* * *

"Sayang, saatnya mandi.." seorang namja tampan sekitar tiga puluh tahunan tengah tersenyum manis -yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya- pada anaknya yang tengah asyik dengan mainannya. Anak itu menoleh ke arahnya. Lalu menatap ayahnya dengan tampang polos. Lucu sekali~

"Ehm, ya.." jawab bocah sekitar dua tahun itu. Lalu dengan susah payah berjalan menuju ayahnya. Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah menggemaskan anaknya. Dia segera menggendong anaknya yang sudah sampai di depannya.

"Ngeeng~" namja tampan itu menggendong anaknya terbalik layaknya pesawat terbang yang melaju. Anaknya itu tertawa keras. Begitu pula namja tampan itu.

Setelah ia sampai di kamar mandi, namja tampan itu segera memandikan anak kesayangannya itu. Tentu saja dengan air hangat yang telah ia rebus tadi. Anak sekecil itu belum boleh mandi tanpa air hangat.

'Criek!'

Namja tampan itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Lalu menggerutu tak jelas. "Ayah, bicala apa?" tanya bocah polos itu pada ayahnya. "Tak apa, sayang. Ayah hanya kesal karena Mamamu memfoto orang sembarangan." jelas sang namja tampan. Namun sepertinya anaknya tidak mengerti. Dan hanya menatap ayahnya bingung -dan polos.

"Hahahaha..." sang istri hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Ayah dan Anak itu. Keduanya langsung menatap wanita itu. Membuat wanita cantik itu sontak berhenti tertawa. "Okay, Yixing lanjutkan mandimu.. Dan sayang, mandikan anak kita sampai bersih ya..." wanita itu lalu pergi sambil terkekeh. Membuat sang suami mencibir, "Apa yang lucu?"

"Hahaha, Ayah. Kau lucu~"

* * *

"Aaaa~ buka mulutmu, Yixingie~" namja tampan itu berusaha membujuk anaknya untuk makan. Karena sejak tadi, anaknya itu menolak untuk makan barang sesuap pun. Membuat sang Ayah agak kesal. Ternyata mengurus anak itu begitu sulit. Namun ia tetap mencoba. "Ayolah~ satu suap saja.." anaknya menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau!"

Sang Ayah tetap berusaha membujuk anaknya makan. Dengan segala rayuan yang dia punya. "Ayolah, jadi.. Anak Ayah yang paling manis ini mau apa, eum?" tanya namja tampan itu pada akhirnya.

"keliling Changsa!" ucap Yixing -anak namja tampan itu- cepat. Namja tampan itu mengangguk pasrah. Satu satu nya cara agar anaknya mau makan adalah keliling Changsa. Kota tempat ia tinggal sekarang.

Namun mustahil membawa anaknya benar benar mengelilingi Changsa. Kota di pinggiran China itu begitu luas. Dan keluarganya tidak memiliki mobil. Mereka hidup sederhana. Dan namja itu memiliki sebuah ide.

"Okay, makan satu suap dulu. Lalu kita pergi.." Yixing menggeleng keras -lagi. "Kalau tidak, kita tidak jadi pergi." ancam namja tampan itu.

"Ah! Baiklah.." Yixing menurut. Ia pun menerima suapan dari ayahnya itu.

"Criek!"

"Nyonya Zhang!" dengus namja tampan itu. "Dasar papparazi!" Nyonya Zhang -istri namja tampan dan ibu Yixing- hanya tertawa renyah mendengar cibiran suaminya.

"Nah, ayo berangkat.. Tinggalkan Mamamu saja." namja tampan itu menggendong Yixing dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Hei! Mama ikut!" Nyonya Zhang yang sadar ditinggal Ayah dan Anaknya segera mengejar mereka.

Menuju taman luas dekat rumah mereka.

"Nah, Yixing. Ayo mulai keliling Changsa. Sambil makan ya?" namja tampan itu menyuapi Yixing. Yixing hanya mengangguk antusias. Nyonya Zhang melihat keduanya bingung.

"Keliling Changsa? Jauh sekali!" Nyonya Zhang terkejut. Tuan Zhang hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi istrinya yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Diam saja, Mama. Nanti juga akan tahu.." Tuan Zhang berkata. "Tahu apa, Ayah?" tanya Nyonya Zhang curiga. Tuan Zhang hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka bertiga menikmati sore hari itu dengan senda gurau. Sesekali tertawa karena ulah Yixing kecil. Mengelilingi Taman luas itu. Yang pikir Yixing mengelilingi Changsa. Haha, anak yang polos.

"Nah, ayo. Abadikan moment ini.." Nyonya Zhang telah siap dengan kameranya -seperti biasa. Tuan Zhang dan Yixing berpose. Tuan Zhang menggendong Yixing di pundaknya dan Yixing mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "Senyum~"

'Criek!'

"Nah. Tampan.. Hihi. Mama juga mau ikut." Nyonya Zhang lalu meminta seseorang yang lewat untuk memotret mereka bertiga.

Nyonya Zhang memposisikan dirinya di samping suaminya. Dan tersenyum lebar.

'Criek!'

* * *

"Zhang Yixing. Ayo, sudah sampai.." seorang namja cantik membangungkan Yixing yang tengah tertidur dalam pesawat. Pesawat yang membawa mereka berdua kembali ke tanah air mereka -China. Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Lalu memandang kearah luar jendela. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

"China!" Yixing berujar gembira.

"Ayo turun." ajak namja cantik tadi.

"Baiklah, Luhan ge.." Luhan -namja cantik itu- tersenyum. Lalu mereka berdua turun dari pesawat itu.

"Yixing akan langsung ke Changsa?" tanya Luhan begitu sampai luar bandara. Yixing mengangguk pasti.

"Ya, ge. Rindu Mamaku. Gege sendiri?"

"Ikut, boleh?"

"Apa? Gege serius?" Yixing memastikan lagi. Luhan mengangguk mantap. Yixing tersenyum senang. Memamerkan dimplenya. Manis.

"Lay, kita naik apa? Bukankah sangat berbahaya fans tahu kita ada disini?" Luhan bertanya khawatir. Namja manis yang terkenal dengan nama Lay itu berpikir sejenak. Benar juga kata gegenya. Sejak ia menjadi salah satu anggota grup idol terkenal di Korea yaitu EXO, jiwanya sering terancam oleh para sasaeng fansnya. Apalagi penyakit yang ia punyai. Benar benar bahaya.

Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah topi dan sebuah rambut palsu yang panjang. Ia menyodorkan topi pada Yixing. Lalu memakai rambut palsu itu. "Nah beres, kan?" Yixing terkekeh geli sembari memakai topi pemberian Luhan. Mengambil kain di saku celananya, guna menutupi leher hingga hidungnya. Gegenya benar benar cantik saat ini.

"Kita naik bus, ge. Pakai ini.." Yixing menyodorkan kacamata hitam pada Luhan. Luhan memakainya cepat. Mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat sembari sesekali tertawa mendengar lelucon dari salah satu dua member idol dunia itu.

...

"Gege aneh ya, tinggal naik taksi ke Haidian district dan tidur di rumah. Malah ke Changsa dulu. Kan melelahkan." Yixing berujar tatkala keduanya tengah melangkah di halaman luas rumah Yixing. Yixing menyeret kopornya dan Luhan menenteng tasnya.

"Ayahku sedang ke Singapura. Otomatis di rumah kosong." Yixing mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan singkat Luhan. Lalu diam sambil menikmati pemandangan rumahnya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak dilihatnya itu.

"MAMA! Yixing pulang!" teriak Yixing senang. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah itu. "Mama!" Yixing langsung mengambur ke dalam pelukan Mamanya. Mereka berpelukan dalam suasana penuh haru. Luhan dapat melihat Yixing menangis, begitu pula mamanya.

"Mama, ini Luhan ge.. Teman Yixing di EXO M. Dia akan menginap beberapa hari di sini. Tidak apa, kan?" Yixing memperkenalkan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis dan membungkuk, memberi salam.

"Tentu saja boleh, Yixing! Nah, Selamat datang Luhan. Di rumah sederhana kami. Semoga kau menikmati harimu selama menginap di sini.." jawab Nyonya Zhang semangat. Ia senang jika rumahnya ramai.

"Baiklah, ayo ge. Masuk.. Gege pasti lelah. Kita istirahat dulu.. Setelah itu kita baru berbincang bincang. Hehe, okay?" dan Luhan mengangguk setuju. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam dan istirahat beberapa saat.

"Haha.. Apa Yixing benar begitu?" Nyonya Zhang dan Luhan tengah berbincang bincang di ruang tamu.

"Tentu, Bibi Zhang.. Yixing sangat pandai menciptakan lagu. Dan saat ia sedang memikirkan syair lagunya. Ia akan diam beberapa saat lalu.. Dia akan diam terus seperti orang linglung. Hahaha." Luhan bercerita tentang kebiasaan Yixing selama berada diantara EXO member dengan penuh semangat. Nyonya Zhang dan Luhan tertawa keras. Sementara Yixing, sedang berkeliling rumahnya. Meneliti tiap inchi sudut rumahnya. Terlalu merindukannya. Mungkin.

"Ah.. Bibi, dimana Yixing?" tanya Luhan. Yixing tak kembali sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Apa rumahnya luas di dalam? Pikir Luhan.

"Ehm.. Mungkin di ruang TV. Disana ada foto-foto mendiang ayahnya." Nyonya Zhang tersenyum. Tersenyum getir. Luhan tersenyum canggung. Ia tak suka senyuman itu. Ia pun memutuskan menyusul Yixing.

Ia berjalan. Tak tahu ia berjalan kemana. Yang ia tahu ia sedang melangkah menyusuri lorong samping rumah Yixing. Lalu berbelok ke arah kiri. Memasuki sebuah ruangan. Banyak foto. 'Apa ini yang dimaksud ruang TV? Tak ada TV disini. Yixing juga tak ada. Kemana dia.. Hanya ada foto.. Banyak sekali..' batin Luhan.

Ia menatap satu persatu foto yang ada di sana. Setiap foto seperti terhubung dengan foto yang lain. Entah apa hubungan itu. Luhan tak tahu. Kebanyakan foto seorang lelaki tampan, wanita yang sedikit tua tapi cantik -dan Luhan rasa beliau mirip Nyonya Zhang-, dan seorang batita manis. Sesekali Luhan tersenyum memandangi beberapa adegan dalam foto yang menurutnya lucu. Seperti saat batita manis itu dimandikan oleh lelaki tampan -Luhan rasa ia ayahnya-.

"Mamaku seorang papparazi.. Ia begitu mengidolakanku.. Sehingga setiap saat ia memotretku dan ayahku.." Luhan dikejutkan oleh suara Yixing yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakangnya.

"Lay! Kau mengagetkanku.. Darimana saja kau? Apa bocah itu kau?" Luhan menunjuk sebuah foto yang menunjukkan batita manis -yang ternyata Yixing- tengah disuapi ayahnya. Yixing mengangguk cepat. "Aku habis mandi..hehe."

"Wow! Betapa manisnya kau dulu XingXing~" Luhan mencubit pipi Yixing gemas. "Ehm.. Lay? Papamu?"

"Kau lihat foto itu?" Lay menunjuk foto mereka bertiga -Ayahnya, ibunya, dan dirinya- tengah tersenyum pada kamera. Foto paling ujung. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya? Lalu?"

"Beberapa jam kemudian ayahku meninggal setelah foto itu diambil.."

"Ahh.. Y-yixing.. Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya." Luhan menunduk lesu. Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Tak apa, ge! Aku baik baik saja. Tidak usah seperti itu." Yixing merangkul Luhan. "Saat pertama kali datang ke Korea, mamaku sangat khawatir. Makannya dia meneleponku tiap hari. Hehehe.. Dia itu over protective.."

Luhan menatap Yixing heran. "Ehm.. Xing~ boleh tahu?"

"Karena serangan jantung, ge." seolah mengerti pertanyaan Luhan ia menjawab penyebab kematian ayahnya. Luhan menatap Lay paham.

"Ayo ke tempat mama lagi~"

Walaupun hanya bertiga, namun makan malam hari itu berlangsung meriah. Dengan Nyonya Zhang yang tertawa terbahak mendengar celoteh Luhan, Luhan yang asyik bercerita tentang kebiasaan lucu Yixing, dan Lay yang malah menyanyi tidak jelas sendiri.

"Nyonya Zhang, anda tahu? Yixing sudah punya kekasih. Haha"

"Benarkah, Luhan? Siapa dia? Seperti apa dia?" nyonya Zhang tampak bersemangat. Sedangkan Lay menatap Luhan bingung.

"Namanya Kim Joonmyeon, bibi.. Tapi lebih dikenal dengan nama Suho. Orangnya baik, dia seperti ayah bagi EXO. Dan Yixing seperti ibunya.  
serasi bukan? Hahaha" Luhan tertawa keras.

"Ohh.. Suho? Yang di julukin guardian angel itu kan? Yang tampan itu? Wah.." nyonya Zhang malah tampak senang,

"Benar sekali! Dia itu pelindungnya Yixing.. Hahaha.."

"Gee~~ jangan membuat gossip~"

"Wah. Syukurlah. Jadi mama tak perlu khawatir lagi padamu, Yixing. Sudah ada yang menjaga." nyonya Zhang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mama.. Sejak lama, aku juga sudah ada yang menjaga. Luhan ge juga. Kami EXO, dua belas orang selalu saling melindungi. Mama harusnya tak usah khawatir. Lagipula pihak SM juga menjaga kami dengan baik." Lay menjelaskan. Sambil melirik Luhan

"Yixing.. Kata katamu dalam sekali.. Hahaha.. Tidak biasanya, kau kan selalu bicara yang tidak jelas. Hahaha.." Luhan mulai berceloteh. Dan rumah itu, kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa-

-lagi..

...

...

End

* * *

haloo..

Miss Zhang back with new story..

maaf gaje..

ide ini tercipta saat saya tahu kalau My XingXing *plakk* itu yatim ToT sediih kan.. pantes dia sayang banget sama mamanya..

okay, mau req buat story selanjutnya?

rencananya sih Kyungsoo atau Donghae.. hehe

review pleaseeee~~

* * *

sign,

Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang


End file.
